


sublunary

by frankincense



Series: the broken ones [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankincense/pseuds/frankincense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when harry looks at the stars he sees louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	sublunary

_"the stars are ours no longer, my dear friend_  
_i've left them all to you, the sky is yours"_

sometimes, harry wonders why the poets fixate on the sky; fire and gas and vacuums and nebulas and so, so much nothing. how can the vast expanse of fading blues incite characters and inspire love through centuries? is the obsession with the unknown a desperate way of ignoring the very known transient nature of romance? if you asked harry he'd speak for days, with eyes that shine and hands that gesture wildly in a manner only enthused with passion alone.

 _"you loved them so, but darling, in the end_  
_your eyes were all the stars were waiting for"_

the stars, to harry, aren't burning as he was once told in school. accepting the scientific facts often removes any element of wonder from the things you hold dearly, which is why harry sees hope in each shimmering globe. he sees hope and he sees the only other thing that can parallel the wonder of the entire universe. when harry looks at the stars he sees louis.

 _"i want to hear your words, your voice, your song_  
_open my soul and pour your heart inside"_

if it were at all possible for humans to be simultaneously lunar and solar then all of the world's light would be held in this glittering man, and all the world's oceans would bow as he passed. nature itself held him in revere, diamonds and jewels jealous of the splendour of his smile. he was dawn; a rising hope and every new beginning, reassuring and golden and bright. he was dusk, a quiet, fading softness that whispered a goodnight, but never a goodbye. as darkness falls upon earth the moon would sing it's song about the curve of his lips and the flutter of his lashes. he held nebulas in his hands, shooting stars out of his palms to entertain the wishes of all who encountered him. he was colour and beauty and light itself and he shone like the fire he was.

 _"i said i'd never leave, but i was wrong_  
_said you're always mine, i know i lied"_

they say, though harry wishes they wouldn't, that the shooting star you place your wish upon has already been dead for thousands of years. harry doesn't think a dead wish is misplaced on the other side of space, where all that's found is louis' name tattooed among the stars that burned too bright to survive. when harry looks at the stars he sees every single "always" that he was ever promised.

stay with me. yes. love me. of course. be mine. always.

now that the sun has dawned and the stars have returned to their hiding place harry knows that he misheard what they were whispering; always, almost. louis almost stayed with him. he almost loved him. he was almost his. almost was always his least favourite word.

 _"don’t tell me that you need me, it’s not true_  
_you’ll still wake up the same without me there"_

 

when harry looks at the stars he sees blue eyes. blue flecked with green and gold and feeling. sharp and brilliant and shining with humour and fondness and so much love that the galaxies tremble. their love was never meant to last because when something burns with all it has, it burns fast. when harry looks at the stars he sees moments captured with polaroid memory, faded and rosy and worthy of worship. he sees kisses on thighs and fingers on spines and tangled hair and limbs. he sees quietness in the mornings where the shadows cast by eyelashes danced daintily with each peaceful breath. he sees mumbling words into each other's mouths, teeth and tongues and laughter

 _"there is a galaxy inside of you_  
_and i must try my hardest not to stare"_

  when harry looks at the stars he sees louis, so now he never looks up. 

 

_"look up at the stars my dear, one last time_  
_i'll try to make the constellations rhyme”_


End file.
